This invention relates generally to resurfacing devices, and more particularly to devices of this type which are adapted to impart a particular curvature or contour to a workpiece.
In the past, problems occurred with blades or vanes of the type employed in turbine engines, where the vane has become damaged or worn after prolonged periods of use. When this occurs, replacement of the particular vane is usually required. Where substitutions have been made using newly fabricated vanes, the cost has been very substantial, since such parts are generally expensive to manufacture. As an alternate approach, resurfacing of the vane has been undertaken. In some cases, portions of the damaged surface have been filled with welding or brazing material, suitably fused in place, and the resulting surface then contoured so as to constitute a close duplication of the original surface.
However, it has been found to be rather costly and difficult to closely duplicate the original surfaces. In addition, it is important that the vanes of a given engine have the same general surface configuration. When such resurfacing has been undertaken by hand or with prior surfacing equipment, satisfactory uniformity between the various units has been difficult or impossible to obtain. Moreover, the added material which was constituted as brazing or welding substance did not have the required hardness and stability under high speed that characterized the material of the vane as originally fabricated. In consequence, the repaired vanes were found to be defective and deficient, and usually did not have a satisfactorily long, useful life cycle to warrant their installation.